dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Television in the Euro Republics
Television in the Euro Republics started in 1956 as a public service which was free of advertising. Currently, the Euro Republics has a collection of free-to-air, free-to-view and subscription services over a variety of distribution media, through which there are over 480 channels1 for consumers as well as on-demand content. There are six main channel owners who are responsible for most material viewed. There are 27,000 hours of domestic content produced a year at a cost of £2.6 billion.2 Since 2018, all television broadcasts in the Euro Republics have been in a digital format, following the end of analogue transmissions in Northern Zonerit. Digital content is delivered via terrestrial, satellite and cable, as well as over IP. Providers Free-to-air, free-to-view and subscription providers are available, with differences in the number of channels, capabilities such as the programme guide (EPG), video on demand (VOD), high-definition (HD), interactive television via the red button, and coverage across the ER. The ER’s five most watched channels, TV1, TV2, GTV, Channel 4 and Tele5, are available from all providers. Broadcast television is distributed as radio waves via terrestrial or satellite transmissions, or as electrical or light signals through ground-based cables. In the ER, these use the Digital Video Broadcasting standard. Most TVs sold in the ER come with a DVB-T (terrestrial) tuner for Digital Terrestrial – a rare thing in Europe.[citation needed] Set-top boxes are generally used to receive channels from other providers. Most services have also integrated their broadcast TV services with additional video streams distributed via the Internet, or through their own Internet Protocol network. Free Channels ETV1''' ''' TNT channel 1, the premiere channel of the group, broadcasting bigger shows, Notable programmes include EastEnders, Family Guy, 1 News, The Graham Norton Show and the Ellen DeGeneres Show, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, The Simpsons, The O.C., Smallville, Veronica Mars, Bob’s Burgers, What About Brian, Desperate Housewives, How I Met Your Mother, 90210, Gotham, Rules of Engagement, black.ish, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, RuPaul's Drag Race, 2 Broke Girls, Scream Queens, Revenge, American Dad, Futurama and Friends (also screening on Channel 4 and Tele5). Other programming includes homegrown ER shows such as Skins, Misfits, The Inbetweeners, Shameless, Hollyoaks, Coach Trip, Celebs Go Dating, and children’s programming such as Pokemon, SpongeBob SquarePants, Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, with programmes for younger kids being Peppa Pig, Bluey, Waybuloo, Paw Patrol, The Lion Guard and Ben and Holly’s Little Kingdom (Paw Patrol, Peppa Pig and Ben & Holly all screen on Tele5). Various hollywood movies are aired on the channel late at night since going 24 hours in 1988. Launched in 1956. ETV 2 TNT channel 2, It airs alternatives to the lineup on ETV1, It mainly airs reality shows, documentaries, US dramas, true crime shows, american comedy, music and cultural programmes. TV3 TNT channel 3, This channel is owned by MediaWorks Euro Republics. 3G On TNT channel 4, this is the offshoot channel of TV3, It aims at younger viewers. Launched in 1995. Prime The television channel on TNT channel 5. Launched in 1989, the channel is known for airing sci-fi shows, comedy and movies, both Hollywood and indie. Music shows also air. Previously TVN. ETV Max This channel is known for repeating all the shows on ETV channels. ETV Sport+ This channel of the family mainly airs sport programming, during the Olympics, it rebrands as ETV Olympics+, before 2010, it was known as ETV4, which aired cultural programmes, documentaries and drama, when it rebranded, it’s shows moved over to ETV2. Tele 5 Discovery A channel which is 50/50 owned by Prime and Discovery, it is a localized version of Discovery Channel, which unlike it’s US counterpart, is free. The channel was launched as a merger of Discovery Channel Euro Republics and TVN 2, the youth channel of TVN, where it’s shows moved to the main channel to bolster the lineup. Known as TVN Discovery, TVN 2 and Discovery Channel prior to 2013. 3Legacy TV3’s documentary channel, it mainly airs shows from Nat Geo, History and BBC. Routines * On bigger channels on weekdays, the primetime news airs at 8pm, on ETV One, Spark (the main satilite channel in the ER) and TV3, it airs for 30 minuites, while on Prime, it is 15 mins long, on 3G, no news is aired at 8pm, Their news show airs at 7:30pm * Primetime normally starts at 8:50, following a 20 (sometimes 25 or 30) min block of advertising, while other channel starts primetime at 8:30, to avoid clashing with the news, with lower rating shows airing in the 7-8:30 slot, while 3G uses the slot for two episodes of The Simpsons, with 3G News in the middle. * The watershed on ER television is 10:30pm, South Park is also banned before 11pm, since the show airs uncensored on 3G * ETV Two normally fills most of it’s daytime programmes with kids shows, normally starting with PETV at 6am, handing over to CETV at 7am, back to PETV at 8:30am, educational shows from 11am to 1pm, CETV from 1pm to 3pm, and PETV from 3pm to 6:30pm, kids shows for all ages (5-9) air on ETV Kids (sister channel) in these hours, before settling into family shows and 6-12 shows at that time, preschool shows on the channel also air between 6am and calm down during 6pm, back for the Bedtime Hour at 7pm, with CETV shows airing in that timeslot on Max. * Prime tends to air Sky News UK after closedown without warning, on election nights, it goes to Prime News at 8pm, until handing over to Sky News at 3am with a soft transition, with Prime News segments also there too. * Category:Euro Republics Category:Television